


In The Car

by stuckyfucky



Series: Request Based One Shots [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Car Desperation, Desperation, He's irritable because he has to pee, Irritable Steve, M/M, Omorashi, Peeing Into Things That Are Not a Toilet, peeing in a bottle, peeing in a cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: Anon: "maybe some good old car omo? with desperate steve, except he's the one driving so it's an even greater detriment?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Request Based One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097921
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	In The Car

**Author's Note:**

> Anon: "maybe some good old car omo? with desperate steve, except he's the one driving so it's an even greater detriment?"

They've been on the road for 2 hours when Steve can't take it anymore.

"Bucky. You can play your game but will you _please_ turn off the sound?"

"No. I like to hear the music and the little sounds the Pokémon make."

"Well I don't."

"Fine. I'll turn it- hey look! A wild vaporeon! I'm gonna catch it, Steve!"

"I don't know what that is, nor do I really care."

"It's the water type eeveelution."

"I don't know what that means."

Bucky isn't paying attention anymore. He's busy catching his vaporizer or whatever the hell he called it. Ever since Peter showed Bucky this mobile phone game called Pokémon Go, he's been playing it near constantly. 

He still hasn't turned the sound off. Steve sighs.

He doesn't mean to get snappy with Bucky. It's not really the sound that's bothering him. The real problem is, he has to pee. 

He had stopped at a Starbucks half an hour ago at Bucky's insistence because he had to go, but Steve had decided to hold it. It hadn't been too bad then, and besides, there was only one bathroom in the café and Bucky was in there. He didn't want to waste too much time before getting back on the road, so he'd just ordered himself a coffee while he waited for Bucky. It wouldn't be that much longer until they got home anyway, he could hold it.

But that was before they got caught in traffic. And he finished his large coffee. And a bottle of water. And another bottle of water he drank before the coffee. He didn't have to go bad before, but now it's quickly becoming a problem.

"Wow, Steve look! It's like 98% IV! That's almost a hundo!"

"I don't know what that means!"

"That's cause you're old."

"You're a year older than me, Buck."

Bucky just ignores the comment and plays his game. Steve takes advantage of Bucky being distracted to squirm a little in his seat. 

All is quiet for a good hour as they slowly inch forward, until Bucky gets to the end of his Frappuccino. He slurps loudly through the straw trying to get that last little bit.

"Bucky! Do you have to do that?"

"What? I'm trying to get the whipped cream."

"Well it's annoying! Stop it!" 

"Calm down, Steve. What's your problem?"

Steve sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you, I just, really have to pee."

"Why didn't you go at Starbucks?"

"I didn't know we would get stuck in traffic and I was gonna wait till we got home." Steve says.

"Well can you still wait?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Steve lies. He's far from fine, at this point. His bladder aches as he tenses his thighs and he knows he won't last long if the cars in front of them don't start moving.

"Are you sure?" Bucky asks.

"Yes I'm sure! Can't you just drop it?"

"Why are you so irritable?"

"I have to pee!"

"Well calm down! Snapping at me isn't gonna change that!"

"I'm sorry, Bucky, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be mean. I just, I really need to go and it's starting to hurt."

"Your coffee cup's empty."

"So?" 

"And your water bottle."

"So what?"

"Just piss in one of 'em."

"Ew, Bucky no. I'm not doing that."

"Well if it hurts, you shouldn't hold it."

"I'll be fine."

"What if you piss your pants?"

"I'm not gonna piss my pants!"

"Well I'm not telling you to! I'm just saying, if it's that bad it's a possibility."

Steve doesn't answer and things go quiet for a while.

Eventually, the traffic starts moving, but at this point, it's no consolation. Steve's bladder throbs steadily with the pressure of being so full, and no amount of squirming and thigh squeezing is helping anymore. He whimpers against a sudden spasm, drawing Bucky's attention once again. 

"Just go in the bottle, Stevie."

"No, Bucky, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

The traffic comes to a stand still again. Steve is about to answer by telling Bucky to leave it alone, but he's stopped short by another harsh spasm, and this time he feels a small burst of piss dribble into his underwear. 

"Fuck, I'm not fine! You're right, I'm not fine!"

And of course, that's the moment traffic starts moving once more, and Steve has to look up and focus on driving.

"Go in the bottle, Steve!" Bucky says.

"Well I can't now! I'm driving!" 

Another spasm brings another leak, soaking into the front of Steve's underwear, and he hisses through his teeth as he tries to clench up. The leak goes on for a few seconds anyway, leaving a small, quarter sized spot on his jeans.

"I'll help you, Stevie. You can't hold it. Let me help you."

"How?" Steve whimpers. 

"I'll get your dick out for you and hold the bottle."

Steve almost says no, he can't ask Bucky to do that, but the pain and the pressure is too much.

"Fine, fine. Just, hurry please."

Bucky grabs the empty water bottle from the cupholder, unscrewing the cap and setting it down in his lap. He reaches over to the front of Steve's jeans, popping his button, lowering his zipper, and gently removing his cock. Another leak spurts out then, right onto Bucky's metal fingers.

"I'm sorry! That was an accident!" 

"It's fine, it's okay. No harm done, Stevie." Bucky says, bringing the bottle up and positioning the opening against the head of Steve's dick.

"Go." Bucky says, and Steve immediately lets go, sighing in relief as his piss noisily trickles and splashes in the plastic bottle.

"Okay...good...okay...it's almost full, Steve. Steve stop, it's almost full!" Bucky says after a few seconds, and Steve panics. He can't stop, he's trying to clench up and stop but he can't! 

The bottle starts to overflow, spilling out onto the front of Steve's jeans.

"Buck, the coffee cup!" 

"Okay, right! The coffee cup!" Bucky says, pulling the full bottle away and setting it in the cupholder. Steve grips his dick hard, trying to pinch off the flow with his fingers, only succeeding in slowing the stream, but not fully stopping it.

A second later Bucky brings up the empty coffee cup under Steve's leaking cock, and he removes his hand and lets loose once more.

"Fuck." Steve says as his stream finally starts to taper off. 

Luckily, the large cup holds the rest of Steve's bladder, and he finishes with it a little over ¾ full.

"You good now?" Bucky asks.

"Yeah, thanks."

Bucky sets the cup in the cupholder, putting the lid on it as well as capping the full bottle, which was forgotten in the panic. He reaches over to tuck Steve back into his jeans, ignoring the wetness on them as he zips him up and fastens his button.

"I pissed my pants." Steve says after a few minutes.

"The bottle overflowed, doesn't count." Bucky says.

"It's still piss."

"Well, it was piss spilled _on_ your pants. You didn't actually piss _in_ them. So it doesn't count."

Steve laughs. "You're a dumbass. I love you."

"I love you too, Stevie. Even when you piss on my hands."

"Hey! That was an accident! I said I was sorry!" Steve defends.

"Shut up, I'm just kidding." Bucky says. "Hopefully nobody catches us in the elevator on the way to our floor. Because even if you didn't actually piss your pants, it still looks and smells like you did."

Steve huffs, but smiles. "Jerk."

"Punk."


End file.
